Sammy, Dean and Niece makes three
by DeanObsession
Summary: a hot pair adds another


"I want pie." Dean said as Sam walked out the door. Dean read through the papers and glanced at the TV while he waited for Sam to get back with their dinner. They were staying at another motel in another town, having just finished their last hunt. Dean took a sip of his beer, his thoughts slipped away towards his memories of Jo, her beautiful blonde hair, her smile, her courageous attitude. He missed her more than he thought he would.

He was with Lisa, or he thought he was, things were bad lately between them. He didn't think that going back to Lisa would hurt him, but it did. At first he was excited to be going back to a beautiful woman who cared about him, but then he realized he didn't feel the same way about her. Jo was always on his mind, he would wake up moaning her name.

A knock on the door made Dean stand up.

"Finally, my pie." He said as he opened the door. Standing outside was a girl, a gorgeous, young girl. She had blonde hair was wearing tight jeans and a small tank top.

"Hey. Anything I can help you with?" He said. He leaned against the door and grinned at her.

"Bobby said I would find you guys here. I came from a hunt in Dakota." She explained. Her arms were crossed over her chest, she looked cold. She shivered a little, trying to hide it, but Dean saw.

"Come in." He said. She walked over the salt line, a good sign. He closed the door behind her and she sat in a chair at the table.

"So how do you know Bobby?" He asked. Dean sat in the chair across from hers.

"I'm his niece, Sarah." She said. She grabbed the open beer and took a sip.

"He never mentioned a niece."

"I wasn't there often, but I've been visiting lately because I moved into a house nearby for hunting convenience." She explained. She leaned forward. "There are a lot of conveniences when it comes to hunters."

Dean shifted in his seat. He hadn't been thinking about her before that comment, but now he could imagine everything he could do with her and it made him want her. She noticed his uncomfortable movements. She got up and stood over him.

"Any conveniences you can think of Dean?" She pulled him out of the chair. He stood in front of her, frozen. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He deepened the kiss and reached his hands over her smooth tan skin beneath her shirt. Dean pulled away.

"We can't, you're his niece. He'd kill me."

"We'll be careful." She said. She pulled his shirt up and threw it on the floor. She kissed him again and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his chest with her hands. He pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head. He reached into her bra and rubbed her. Sarah let out a moan

She unbuttoned his jeans and he let her go he could pull them down. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. He pulled off his boxers and reached for her lace underwear. He pushed them aside and lifted her up again. Putting her up against the wall, he slid into her. She moaned and moved her hips while he thrust into her. His thrusts were slow and hard.

"Fuck, yes!" She moaned. He groaned and thrust in faster and harder. She met him thrust for thrust. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he groaned again.

"Sarah." He groaned as he rocked into her deeper. The door opened and Sarah looked over to see Sam walk in. Dean rocked his hips and groaned.

"Dean! You could've warned me." Sam yelled.

"Join us." Sarah said. Dean looked at her.

"What?" He said. Sam stood there, watching her intently.

"He can join us, there's room for more." She sucked on his neck. He groaned and nodded.

"Dean, turn around." She said. He turned so his back was to the wall. She slid her underwear down.

"Come on Sam." She said. She looked over her shoulder at him. He dropped the food on the bed and took off his jacket and shirt. He walked up to them and kissed her neck. She moaned. Dean kissed down her neck in the front as Sam rubbed against her. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid into her from behind. Dean went in her front. Sam slid in anal and Dean continued thrusting. Sam slammed into her and she moaned. Both men groaned.

Dean's thrusts got slower and she rode him, rocking her hips again him. Sam got faster and she pushed closer to him. Dean came, spilling inside of her. She waited for Sam, pushing harder against him as he thrust into her.

"Sam!" He came and she could feel him come inside of her. She rocked on Dean until Sam pulled out.

"That was so much better than pie." Dean groaned.


End file.
